Egoísta
by Ame No Yoru
Summary: Jintan sabe que es egoísta y que ocultar un reciente descubrimiento no es justo para sus amigos. Pero no puede siquiera pensar la idea de compartirlo


**Egoísta.**

**Disclaimers: AnoHana no me pertenece.**

**Editado: 18/7/2013.**

* * *

><p>Ignorando su alrededor, acarició el cabello platino de la niña con dulzura, ahínco y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Suspiró, echó la cabeza a un lado y sonrió.<p>

Los recuerdos de aquel amanecer residen en su mente como dos clavos que se niegan a salir de una madera. O de una simple pared. Jinta ha estado intentando dejar eso atrás hace años, meses, días, horas y segundos, tratando de olvidar todo lo que sucedió aquella mañana.

Ya no lo recordaba del todo, algunas imágenes eran borrosas y las voces se mezclaban; ya no se sentía bien como lo hacía antes, cuando todos pudieron despedirse como se debía. Cuando recordaba, una opresión en su pecho le dificultaba respirar y sudaba en frío.

A veces se encontraba a si mismo hablando solo contra una pared, blanca, vacía, sin ningún recuadro o mancha que podría llamarle la atención. Buscaba a Menma, a Meiko Honma, pequeña, frágil, con los ojos azules redondos, grandes y acuosos mirándolo fijamente, temblantes y a punto de llorar en ese lugar frente a él; pero la imagen se esfumaba justo antes de que su brazo alzado pudiera siquiera rozarle un fino pelo.

El cabello platino se enredó entre sus dedos y Jinta sonrió amargamente. Las pequeñas manitas de la _nueva_Menma retiraron las grandes y pesadas de él de su cabeza y las encerró entre las suyas. Formó un puchero con sus labios y sus cejas bajaron unos milímetros frunciéndose. Estaba enojada,_inocentemente_enojada.

Al mirarla tan pequeña, Jinta recuerda el miedo que le embargó al pensar e imaginarse una vida entera sin ella. Ese terror que nació años después, cuando Menma no aparecía, cuando Jinta no la encontraba y todos comenzaban a temer que hayan fallado. O que quizá haya reencarnado, pero no como todos esperaban. O que nunca jamás de los jamases la encontrarían; es por eso que poco a poco habían decidido a olvidarse de ella, a ocultar dolorosamente a Menma en un rincón y solo recordar los aspavientos y morisquetas de vez en cuando, mientras esperaban con esperanza que la sonrisa tonta volviera a cruzárseles por el frente, junto a la reencarnación de su amiga _de toda la vida._

Jinta tenía momentos, meses en los que pensaba como optimista, razonando y diciéndose a sí mismo que se dé tiempo y espere a que Menma vuelva, como lo había prometido. Por que una promesa no se rompe, ¿verdad? Y en esos momentos, Jinta confiaba, confiaba en las palabras de Meiko.

También tenía tiempos realistas y pesimistas. En los que su mente maquinaba un montón de posibilidades negativas. Siempre se llevaba las manos a los oídos y apretaba su cabeza con fuerza, intentando volver a las temporadas optimistas, esas en las que sonreía.

Ahora, unos cinco -aproximadamente- años después, aparentemente Jinta la había encontrado. Lo supo cuando escuchó la tediosa voz quejársele luego de haberle pisado sin querer el pie al pasar, las mejillas rojas de furia y los ojos azules, redondos, grandes mirándolo con atención y enojo que resaltaba la belleza de su rostro de cinco años. No se llamaba Meiko Honma, pero debía ser ella. No muchas personas tenían en cabello casi blanco al natural y oh...oh...cuando la vio mejor, notó que era como un ángel, bajita, con la cara redonda y la piel tan blanca como la leche. Era hermosa ya a la escasa edad de cinco años.

Desde entonces, Jinta la ha estado observando casi todos los días.

Ahora que tiene oportunidad, le besa la frente con ternura y se suelta del débil agarre de ella, que bufa frustrada. Jinta la vuelve a mirar atento y un brillo le empaña los ojos a _Menma. _Desde que la encontró, un sentimiento egoísta había aflorado en él y a pesar de todo lo que pasó con los Super Peace Busters, no dio a conocer su descubrimiento. Además, _Menma _parecía no recordar nada. Era demasiado egoísta, pero él no quería compartirla.

—Jin-tan — susurró la pequeña, rompiendo el silencio abruptamente.

— ¿Sí, _Menma_?

—Vamos al río

Jinta cierra los ojos y asiente antes de levantarse -por que, estaba de cuclillas- y girarse para que ella pueda subir a su espalda y tomar camino al río. _Menma_deposita sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y los cierra, sosteniéndose con cuidado y pegándose a Jinta.

Él se siente afortunado luego de un rato al escuchar la respiración acompasada de sueño de Menma a su espalda. Una pregunta se pasa por su cabeza y él no sabe que responder. Sin embargo, decido ignorarla y seguir su camino. No es algo que en aquél momento le quite el sueño por completo.

·•

Ok (: Hace una o -maximo- dos horas que terminé de ver toda la serie, y la verdad, es de las mejores. Punto. Me dejó una sensación muy...ehm...singular Entonces pensé, o mas bien se me ocurrió que seguramente Jinta habría tenido ese temor de no encontrarla y cosas por el estilo, y de ahí salió esto (: Con respecto al título, habia pensado en "Caso especial", pero no sé, me parece que este es mas interesante.

No sé si alguien lea este fic, pero sería lindo que dejen reviews

Ciao~!

.

Editado: 18/7/2013.

Hey! Tanto tiempo xD Well, lo edité un poco y, además de todo, aprovecho para agradecerles los reviews. Que va, los amo a todos!


End file.
